This invention concerns a tool device or tool carrier that comprises, generally, two elongated side pieces connected by axles at either end of the device, wherein one or several tools or tool holders are pivotally or rotatably mounted on one or both of the axles. The sides of the device have sufficient length for storing the functional tools.
Examples of prior art include pocketknives that can include different work tools as knife, can-opener, corkscrew etc. The corkscrew is usually mounted rotatably on a third centrally placed axle so that it may be extended about 90° from the main body of the tool and form a T handle for turning the corkscrew.
Unfortunately, as those who may have tried to use such a corkscrew, the corkscrew has a tendency to fold, necessitating a very precise application of force.
Combination tools are also desired in other situations, for example, the mounting and removal of horseshoe calks or frost nails. Such a tool necessitates, in addition to one or several box wrenches, a thread tap to repair the threads in the shoes for the calks. The use of a thread tap also requires precise tool placementas well as the ability to achieve the proper torque. In this instance, the pocketknife configuration is not suitable, as it does not provide enough stability or torque.
Examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,473,758; 4,010,663; 4,204,294; and 6,088,861.